gray_spear_societyfandomcom-20200214-history
Book 2: Carnival of Mayhem
Innocent people across the country are dying of a unknown illness. To prevent a national panic, the U.S. government claims the cause is tuberculosis, knowing this is far from the truth. The military has sent its best medical scientists to investigate, and even they are baffled. A secret cult, the Order of Eternal Night, is behind the mayhem. Only the Gray Spear Society can stop them from spreading death to the four corners of the world. Complements of Alex Siegel and his site: ''http://www.grayspearsociety.com'' Spoiler Alert More Story Details to Follow People around the country are getting sick and dying. The Gray Spear Society starts to investigate to see if God's enemies are involved. Their research leads them to a group known as the Order of Eternal night. They are having a hard time finding evidence of supernatural interference. One of the people working with the army trying to find the cure is Timothy Smythe. Through a series of events he is recruited reluctantly by the Society and they eventually prove that God's enemies are invovled. It is then up the to the Spears to stop the continued spread of the illness and find a cure as well as a way to distribute it without letting mankind know what the cause was. Charater Descriptions to follow may contain Spoilers Aaron the male protagonist of this story. He is a caucasian man in his late 30's. He use to be a Chicago cop then was a private dectective before joining the Society. On his first mission he was given the ability to spit acid that will eat through anything that is not organic. Rank in the Society is Legionnaire. Marina the female protagonist of this story. She is caucasian in her late 30's. Raised by her parents who were Russian immigrants. Most of the time her Russian accent is non exsistant except for moments of intimancy. Before joining the Society she was a memeber of the CIA. She has finger nails that can inject venom that can do everything from incompacitate to knock out a person. When Marina is feeling merciful she can even kill a person painlessly with her Venom. Rank in the Society is Legionnaire. Ethel '''the boss of the Chicago Cell. She is an African-American woman in her late 50's. She was born and raised in Chicago and had a poor upbringing. Even so she managed to become a medic in the Army and a nurse afterward. After treating a member of the Society one night in the ER she was eventually asked to join the society. When she speaks she is precise and succinct. What she tells you is always important. She has killed many enemies of God and as a result demands the respect of those around her. She as supernatural speed and is infamous for her machetes. '''Timothy Smythe a major male character in this book. He is a caucasian in his early 40's. He has been an officer in the Army for many years and as a result speaks crisply and clearly. He also has a background as a doctor and scientist. Eventually he becomes a legonnaire in the Chicago Cell of the Society. Jack '''Chief of Security for the Chicago Cell. Caucasian male in his late 40's, and was once a memeber of the Secret Service. He likes to view himself as a modern day cowboy even though he has never actually ridden a horse. '''Yvonne '''cook and house keeper for the Chicago Cell. She is a caucasian woman in her late 30's. Viewing her now she is a very timid woman who is easily frightened. Not long ago however, she was a legionnaire who had the nickname "The Lord's Executioner." A traumatic experience on one of her missions left her phychologically damaged and she does good to look a person in the eyes. '''Edward computer genius for the Chicago Cell. He is an African-American in his mid 30's who grew up on the bad side of Chicago. He was always a geek at heart which allowed him to teach himself what he knows about technology and lead to him being a part of the Society. Kamal scientist for the Chicago Cell. Male in his mid 40's. He was born in Southern India and still speaks with a strong accent. Nancy electrician and mechanical genius. She is a caucasian woman in her early 40's. She grew up in the south but moved to Chicago when she was a teenager. She always has a smile on her face when ever you see her. Her actions and dress are always casual. Rameriz '''scientist. A Hispanic man in his late 40's. From another cell of the Society. He came to Chicago as a specialist hoping he could help them identify the illness and find a cure. '''Order of Eternal Night the enemy for this book. A cult that celebrates death. All of the members speak in somber tones and believe the only way the Earth can return to its prestine state is for all of mankind to die. They need to be taken very seriously. Category:Books